Past embodiments of qualifier technologies have proved challenging when implemented in some production facilities. Many manufacturers would prefer to “cut the cord” and go wireless so that additional cables have to be used in the assembly process. The challenges of creating a wireless tool lie in the current consumption of the microprocessor, tool monitors and tool controllers. In order to operate from a battery and maximize the life of that battery, low power states need to be employed when the tool is at rest and fastenings are not taking place.
Assembly plants are filled with tools, tool monitors, and tool controllers. A typical tool monitor will supervise the tool's fastening process and then report back to both the operator and the system if the fastening was good or bad (OK/NOK). In many cases it would be advantageous to eliminate the signal cables and replace them with radio transceivers.